


in infinite time

by sanaogisak



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M, Multiverse, contains references to skam france and druck, or I like to think of the remakes as different parallel universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanaogisak/pseuds/sanaogisak
Summary: Sometimes Isak and Even catch glimpses of parallel universes





	in infinite time

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting stuff from my tumblr here as well now. Originally written when Skam France came through with their first elu kiss :)

_Darkness. Rain. Another person, lips that touch his and an exploding feeling of excitement and joy and utter happiness -_

Even wakes with a start. At first he feels disoriented, as if he was ripped from his body, and he desperately wants to go back to where he was just seconds ago. But the images are starting to fade already, and he slowly recognizes his surroundings. He‘s sweating, the duvet wrapped tightly around him, suffocating him. He takes a deep breath and kicks himself free. Looks at his phone. _02:24_. With a sigh, he sinks back into mattress, facing Isak’s sleeping form. It makes him feel grounded, real, and calms him down.

Objectively, Even knows that dreams can sometimes be very authentic and intense, but he had those too. He doesn’t know why this feels different, how he just knows that it’s not his brain being its weird self and decided to play tricks on him even in his sleep. But he can’t shake the feeling of déjà-vu, though the setting of his dream definitely was unfamiliar. It was more the feeling, emotions of exhilaration and elation, mixed with nervousness and a hint of fear.

He tosses and turns, unable to put a finger on the strangeness of it all.

"You know, I can literally _hear_ you thinking from over here.“

Even feels the corners of his mouth quirk up.

"Sorry. Weird dream. Didn’t mean to wake you up.“

"Ah, you didn’t, really. Couldn’t sleep.“

Even turns to face Isak completely.

"Bad dream as well?“

"Hm, not bad, just strange.“

"Strange how?“

"I don’t know, at first I thought it was about Lea. Jonas was there as well. They were both pretty fucked up. But then I realized it wasn’t them at all, you know? They didn’t even look like them. And yet I wanted to reach out and help them, I knew that they would be fine, but I couldn’t _tell_ them. I was there, but I wasn’t really myself“ Isak finishes, eyes cast towards the ceiling. When Even doesn’t respond, he finally turns his head to him and lets out a short laugh.

"Man, I don’t know. I think Eskild was there as well, he was sitting in a bathtub and feeling very sick. It was all pretty weird“, Isak continues with his nose now scrunched up in a mixture of confusion and disgust.

Even starts to laugh as well.

"I guess we‘re both just pretty weird, huh?“

"Yeah, well, good thing we like weird, I think“ Isak says with a smile and shifts closer to him, closing his eyes again.


End file.
